Electrical connectors known in the art are configured to couple to a single device or a number of devices having the same voltage and/or current requirements. In some cases, a potting compound is used to fill at least a portion of a chamber within an electrical connector. The potting compound can serve one or more of a number of purposes, including but not limited to providing electrical isolation of one or more components within the chamber and providing a barrier to prevent fluids from traversing through the chamber. As another example, the potting compound can be used to withstand extreme service temperatures over a long service life (accelerated in test by higher temperatures) while preventing the passage of hazardous gas and flame therethrough. The potting compound can be designed to serve these purposes within the chamber under a certain amount of pressure. In many cases, the coefficient of thermal expansion of a potting compound differs from the coefficient of thermal expansion of the electrical connector inside of which the potting compound is disposed.